Bounty Hunt
by GlitchGirl23
Summary: Two girls, one mistake after another, a price no bounty hunter can turn down. So of course the two expert bounty hunters from the Akatsuki get in the game.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is a fanfic I started for my long lost friend Hanna, can't promise it'll ever be finished, and I know updates will be slow. So sorry if people really wanna read more, you'll have to be patient and wait.**

**

* * *

**

Bounty Hunt

**Prologue**

"C'mon Hanna! They're getting closer!" Urged Chika, her hand holding her partner's, she tightened the grip to make sure she didn't let go as she increased her speed.

Hanna stumbled once or twice, but soon got right up beside Chika so she could let of Chika's hand. Their current pursuers could be heard right behind them. Unlike the first time, they weren't bothering to conceal their movements. They just wanted to get their hands on the prize that was running away. Glancing back Hanna asked exaspertly," This is the fifth time they've found us! Just how much is this Orochimaru guy paying these guys?!"

Their non stop running was starting to take it's toll on Chika's lungs, in a gasp of usuable air she replied," Enough to keep them going for this long...Huh?"

"What is it?" Hanna asked, perplexed why Chika abruptly stopped. Though she didn't complain, they'd been running and tree hopping since the sun came up, and it was now almost late into the afternoon.

Her head turning this way and that with desperate searching eyes Chika muttered gravely," We've been running in circles. Plus they've stopped pursuing. Dammit! They must have split up and cast a genjutsu, how much you want to bet we weren't really being chased for the past 20 minutes?"

Two deep dark laughters came from the darkest parts of the tree's shadows. One above, and one below. Tensing up the girls drew out kunais, much help they would be against two of the most ruthless bounty hunters known to the shinobi world, who could tell?


	2. A Typical Morning

**J: Ya, I know this chapter is short and crappy, but that's only cause I rushed it. I promise the next one will be longer and better, I just rushed this one to help me get going on this.**

**H: Why did you rush it?! It doesn't matter on how you get it started, what matters is the quality of the chapter! If you don't do better you won't get any reviewers.**

**J: Yes, I am perfectly aware of that, but thank you for reminding me. Anyways, I do not own any of the places named from 'Naruto', and I do not own any future Naruto characters that will be used. Of course I'm just going to repeat myself in the next chapter -.-'**

**H:Just let them read already.**

**J: Okay! Read!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter One - A Typical Morning

'Briiiiing!' Went the world's most annoying alarm clock, it was one of those old fashioned ones that would never stop ringing until you hit the off switch. But this alarm clock was even worse, for it's off switch had long since broken from merciless beatings. And in order to shut it up the clock was either smothered, thrown, or beaten.

That particular morning Hanna decided a good smack off the bedside table should work. Her tanned and slightly scarred hand stretched out from beneath the mass of blankets, having no definite idea of where the noise was coming from she felt along the table over all the other objects she kept there. A book of basic ninjutsu, her glasses case, a kunai (which she'd stabbed herself with many times) and then there was the clock. Finally finding it the hand swatted it onto the floor. After making contact there came blissful silence.

Sadly for Hanna, the damage was already done. For not but a second after the silence started did it get ruined by a peppy voice calling out," Morning sunshine! Time to get moving!" The damned alarm clock woke up Chika.

Chika and Hanna were opposites, and best friends. Hanna went to bed late, Chika went to bed early. Hanna hated getting up in the morning, and Chika loved to rise with the sun. The only thing Hanna never got used to was Chika's uppity morning attitude, same could be said for Chika and Hanna's late nights.

Grumbling something incoherent Hanna buried herself further under the covers, rolling her hazel and gold speckled eyes Chika grabbed the corner of the massive red comforter, ripped it off the bed and lectured," A shinobi that is late, is a dead shinobi. Now get your ass moving!"

Using her long black hair to hide her own brown eyes from the light Hanna grouched, curling up into a ball," And how many times need I remind you, we are NOT shinobi. We are fugitives! And fugitives can sleep in!" That thousandth reminder given Hanna yanked back her cozy blanket and went back to sleep.

Undeterred by Hanna's usual grumpiness Chika pushed up her non-exsistent sleeves, blew the blue bangs out of her eyes and stomped off to get her favorite wake up device. A nice freezing tray of ice cubes. The mechanics of the wake up device are simple. One : Pop out three to four ice cubes. Two : Carefully pull back covers of sleeping monster. Three : Swiftly shove the frozen squares of water down the back of the monster's clothing. And four : Run for your life.

"AGH! YOU'RE DEAD CHIKA!!" Hanna bellowed, jumping out of bed to give chase to the already fleeing and giggling Chika. Needless to say that the morning birds were then blocked out by many crashes and bangs from within the little house.

**- 15 Minutes Later -**

"Did you really have to use the ice cubes? They were freezing!" Hanna complained around a mouthful ofbutter covered toast. The big game of 'Chase and Punish Chika' ended when Hanna nearly jabbed a kunai through Chika's foot.

Now sitting at their sad excuse of a table the two friends enjoyed the remainder of their food supplies. An almost moldy loaf of bread, barely fresh butter, and two apples. Chika had eaten her share of the food before waking up Hanna, so as soon as she finished eating the duo would set out for the next little shack they could find. Tossing her apple core up in the air and catching it again Chika asked," Where are we going next? The land of Wind hates us for making sand castles all over the place and digging unwanted holes. The Land of Mist never wants to see us after pummelling their children with water balloons. And I don't even want to think about the Land of Rice Paddies."

"Hey, if I'm not mistaken, those ideas were all yours! We're not welcomed in those places because YOU got bored! As for an answer, we're going to have to go to the land of Fire. And I believe they have he Village Hidden in the Leaves." Hanna swallowed her last piece of toast, dusting off the left over crumbs she got up and stretched. Chika didn't need to be standing up for people to tell that Hanna was taller out of the duo. It didn't help that Hanna preffered to wear all black, making her look even taller and slimmer.

Chika liked to wear all green, and unlike Hanna's hugging tank top, and knee length tights, Chika wore loose clothing. Chika wore a muscle shirt that was a size too big, and hip hugging cargo shorts. They both stuck to the standard sandals, only instead of blue, they wore black. Standing up to show the two centimetre height differenceChika thought outloud," The Village Hidden in the Leaves, eh?...Think there'll be any hot guys there?"

"Chika! We don't have time for romance! It wouldn't be fair to the guy to date him for two days, then dump him the next. Now lets get moving. We're already running late." Hanna lectured stingly, she was still grumpy about the wake up call.

Chika frowned noticeably for a nanosecond, she never stayed upset about non-painful things for very long. But if she did get hurt, Hanna never hears the end of it. Hoisting her little black backpack up onto her back Chika cheered," Well you're done eating, we can go now!"

Rolling her eyes Hanna left the apple core she'd just eaten clean on the dirt floor, pulling on her own backpack she walked past Chika to lead the way to their new location.


End file.
